Eye of the Beholder
by Esperata
Summary: When a mink starts taking an interest in Skipper, he pretends to be dating Marlene. But will he realise she also has feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Marlene forgot to breathe. If Skipper hadn't been holding her so tightly, her legs would have given way. Of course, if Skipper _hadn't_ been holding her close, her legs probably wouldn't have turned to jelly.

None of this occurred to her at the time though because her brain switched to shock mode. All she was aware of was his beak pressed to her lips and her body pressed to his chest.

It took her a minute when he pulled away to remember where, and even who, she was. The sound of his voice brought her back to her senses.

"I hope that worked," he murmured, more to himself than her. Marlene pulled herself together and framed her face into an expression that she hoped read 'You owe me an explanation' rather than 'Gaaa!'.

"May I ask why you burst into my place and without so much as a by-your-leave…" she struggled to put the experience into suitable words and hoped he couldn't see her flushing bright red. He glanced back at her and coughed.

"Sorry about that Marlene… but Kowalski said it might work to… well, you see… there's this mink."

"Mink?"

"Yeah. She's got it into her head that I'm the guy for her." He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Marlene tried to sound sarcastic.

"Kowalski suggested that if she saw me with someone else… she might forget about it."

"Huh," Marlene considered this and had a sudden idea. "Except… she might not be convinced by this alone. We girls aren't _that_ dumb you know. And we can be quite persistent. She'll expect to see us together now… and if she doesn't she might realise she's been tricked." Skipper stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose that's true. But I can't ask you to pretend…"

"Skipper," she interrupted. "We're friends. Of course I'll help you out." He smiled.

"In that case I suppose I should stop by again tomorrow?"

"Sure." He nodded to her once before turning and disappearing as suddenly as he'd arrived. Marlene wandered to the edge of her enclosure to watch him as he returned to his habitat.

Then she leant her head against her wall and tried to bring her swirling thoughts and feelings back under control.

He'd kissed her! She wished she hadn't been caught so off guard by his arrival so she could have enjoyed the sensation more… No! That wasn't right. He was her friend. He needed her help to get _rid_ of a girl. She felt a sympathy for this mink who'd obviously fallen for Skipper just as Marlene had. Only she wasn't so good at concealing it. And look where it got her. Skipper was actively trying to discourage the poor love struck girl. Marlene tried to take some comfort from the fact that so long as Skipper didn't realise _her_ true feelings she could at least stay close to him. As close as two friends could be anyway.

Only… now he wanted her to pretend to be his girlfriend. She felt a thrill, though whether terror or excitement she wasn't sure. Her heart pounded at the thought she might be able to kiss him again… but her blood froze at the thought he might realise her feelings. This was going to be trickier than she'd thought. But maybe… if this _was_ just a crush she had… a temporary fling with Skipper might cure her. She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene had trouble sleeping that night. She lay awake trying to convince herself that the kiss hadn't been _that_ good. His beak was too hard and inflexible. And this was true she nodded to herself, pleased to have made this step. Yet… his beak was more pliant than she'd thought it might be… and it was surprisingly warm. But more than that… the feel of him… close… soft yet strong… tender yet firm… warm and surprisingly unresisting… she moaned and buried her head in her pillow. Who was she kidding? He could push her buttons with a look! With memories of soft feathers in her head she finally drifted off to sleep.

The next day she awoke to find Skipper watching her.

"Oh! Skipper!" She pulled herself upright and blushed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you but… the mink was outside when I came in and I didn't want to leave on my own…"

"Right, right, the mink." Marlene blushed as memories of yesterday returned, as well as a lingering vision of her dream last night. "So… um, how do you want to play this?"

"I thought you could just spend the day with me… I mean the team but obviously pretending that…" Skipper seemed embarrassed and Marlene relieved him.

"I get it. I won't interfere with your 'duties' but I'll hang around. Like a groupie." She smiled to try and show him she wasn't going to let it get in the way of their friendship. He hesitantly smiled back.

"Of course… when she's watching… we'll have to put on a show…"

"Like yesterday?" Marlene's heart skipped a beat and she hoped he couldn't hear the excitement in her voice.

"Maybe not exactly… just a few gestures or touches…"

"She'll expect a few kisses," Marlene tried to sound reasonable and sensible about it. "But maybe a peck on the cheek would suffice." Skipper rubbed his beak thoughtfully.

"If I want it to be utterly convincing I suppose we'll have to kiss occasionally…" he looked to her as though seeking approval.

"Believe me Skipper… if it was anyone but you I wouldn't do this," she replied honestly. He nodded.

"Right." She got up and they walked outside together in silence. At the edge of her pool they stopped. Skipper gently took her paw in his flipper and gave her a hesitant smile. She didn't hesitate in beaming back at him. She was going to enjoy this.

*

Later on she realised she was not enjoying this. Or rather she was. It was like a drug… and she was addicted. She'd thought at first that this carte blanche access to Skipper would assuage her desire… but it had only served to heighten it.

Before, she'd wanted to touch him, to kiss him, but she'd resisted every urge. _Every_ urge. Now, she could touch him, but not as often as she'd like. She could kiss him, but not as passionately as she wanted. Every moment was a tense decision of could she touch him now? Would she seem too eager? How long could she hold him for?

And when they kissed, it was a constant battle not to let herself give in. She had to keep her hands low at all times and remember to pull back. Several times she's slipped up. Her hands had found their way up into the feathers on his head. She'd held on too long until she could barely find the strength to break away. Luckily Skipper didn't appear to notice.

Of course, all his was dependant on seeing the mink. So far she hadn't spotted it… but she'd successfully mistaken the lemurs, chimps, Alice, some small children and a squirrel. Less successfully she'd also mistaken Rico, Kowalski and Private.

Occasionally she also noticed Skipper make similar mistakes. He'd reacted to the lemurs and some children as though they were the mink. Mostly though he seemed to rely on some hidden surveillance system so she never knew when he might reach for her.

It was driving her crazy!


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene had forced herself to retreat to her habitat… out of sight of Skipper in the hope that she could regain some of her former control. Alternatively she thanked and cursed the mink that had either given her the best moments of her life or the worst.

It was as she was laid out in her quarters that she was disturbed by a familiar sound. Sitting up she prayed it wouldn't be Skipper, but was then disappointed to see it wasn't him.

"Rico." He looked uncharacteristically nervous and she worried immediately what might have happened to Skipper. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He shook his head and struggled to speak.

"No… mink." She stared at him. Rico wasn't the most eloquent of penguins but his message seemed clear enough. He'd figured her out. He knew she never saw the other girl. Her shoulders slumped.

"I know… I know. But I can't help it!" She looked at him pleadingly. "He said she was watching and when she was watching I could be with him! You have no idea how much I want to be with him." Rico cocked his head to one side.

"But it's not enough." She looked down. "You don't have to worry. I can't do this any longer. To be so close and yet not… it's worse than it ever was before. I'm going to call it quits. Try and go cold penguin." She felt Rico's flippers on her shoulders and looked up at him. He seemed to be struggling with his words.

"Zoo… no mink." She frowned. Rico was clearly trying to communicate something more. She cursed the abnormality that allowed him to swallow weaponry but stopped him speaking fully.

"Zoo," she repeated. "No mink. Do you mean… there's no mink… in the zoo?" He grinned and nodded. "But if there's no mink in the zoo…" she stared passed him. "What was Skipper trying to do?" Rico looked at a loss, though whether because he didn't know or couldn't say she wasn't sure. She remembered that first kiss. '_Kowalski said it might work to…_'

"Does Kowalski know something about this?"

"Uh huh," he nodded again. She headed out past him but he grabbed her and shook his head.

"What?" He gestured for her to wait and then slid away. She waited anxiously, her mind struggling to understand but always coming unstuck. She couldn't think straight and needed someone to tell her what was happening. She simply didn't trust her own judgement. Finally Rico returned with Kowalski.

"You shouldn't have said anything," the taller penguin was admonishing him. Rico merely blew him a raspberry.

"Kowalski. What's going on?" He looked down at her, clearly feeling awkward.

"It's really not my place to interfere…"

"If you don't tell me this minute what's going on I swear I'll…"

"Alright, alright." He sighed. "But I have to tell you… this was never the plan."

"The plan?" He looked awkward again but realised he couldn't back out now.

"You see Skipper was… well he wanted… that is…"

"What?" Marlene demanded. Rico puckered his beak and make kissing noises. Kowalski looked somewhat annoyed but had to agree.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Putting what?"

"Well… you know how I had… feelings for Doris the dolphin? Until she broke my heart…" he hung his head sadly and Rico patted him carefully on the back.

"Yes?" Marlene urged.

"Skipper had similar feelings for someone else and they were distracting him from his duty. I suggested if he was able to act upon the impulse he may be able to clear the desire from his system, so to speak."

"Someone else," Marlene echoed.

"Except it didn't quite work that way," Kowalski continued. "It seems to have made things worse…" he stopped short as Marlene grabbed him.

"Who do you mean? Someone else?" He stared at her blankly.

"Well… you," he stated as though it were obvious. Even though the idea had occurred to Marlene she had quickly suppressed it. She couldn't have borne the hope if it'd proved false. Even now with the two penguins in front of her confirming her deepest wish, she could scarcely trust herself to believe it might be true.

"Skipper… has feelings… for me?" Kowalski glanced to Rico who nodded.

"That would be correct."

"Skipper?"

"Yes?" Kowalski couldn't seem to understand why she couldn't grasp the concept.

"Me?"

"Unless there's another otter called Marlene in this zoo."

"Might there be? Could it be a mistake?" Kowalski finally understood her hesitation. He smiled at her.

"No. There's no other otters and no other girl Skipper talks about."

"He talks about me?" She risked a small smile. The two penguins nodded.

"If I'd known you'd shared his feelings I'd have suggested he simply tell you but…" Kowalski shrugged.

"Nuh huh," Rico put in.

"He wouldn't have done it," Marlene agreed. She stared into space then looked back at the guys. "So what am I meant to do now?"

* * *

Congrats to those of you who figured out there was in fact no mink. Don't expect an easy ride for these two just yet though.


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski and Rico had left Marlene alone to contemplate what she wanted to do. In a sense, knowing that he liked her enough to go through this elaborate deception thrilled her. However she wanted a _real_ relationship with him. She wanted to hear him tell her how much he liked her… how much he _loved_ her. Unless it was just a fling for him. A momentary passion that he'd work out of his system.

The idea hurt more than she'd ever admit. She'd thought her own feelings for him were just a phase. Like all the crushes she'd had as a girl. But now she knew differently. No-one had ever come close to making her feel the way he did. Simply being near him was enough to make her legs weak… she didn't know what might happen if he ever _did_ reveal his feelings. She'd probably collapse.

However, one thing she was sure of was that she couldn't continue this charade. She'd already realised before Rico came to her that it was both too much and too little for her. Either he'd tell her how he truly felt… or she'd have to cut off contact with him. She simply couldn't stand loving him so much and having him so tantalisingly close.

With a quiet cough she announced her arrival in their habitat.

"Marlene?" Skipper looked over in surprise. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you again 'til tomorrow." Her eyes glanced across to the others.

"Come on Private," Kowalski gently nudged the younger penguin. "Isn't it time for your programme?" The smaller bird looked from him to the clock and said,

"It's not for another 20 minutes."

"Nuh huh," Rico shook his head and forcefully shoved him towards the television. Kowalski deftly switched the TV onto something loud and violent. Skipper frowned at them before turning back to where Marlene was still hesitating.

"Well?" She didn't meet his eyes.

"Well… I think we've got the message across by now Skipper. No girl wants to stick around to feel her heart breaking." He seemed surprised.

"So… you don't want to…"

"Do you?" Marlene's voice dropped and she glanced up at him. Skipper looked at her and then glanced away with a cough.

"You're right. I can't waste anymore team time on my own personal problems." Marlene looked away so he wouldn't see her face fall. Should she tell him what she knew? Force a confession from him? Her eye fell on Kowalski who was concentrating with unusual determination on the TV screen. She grinned.

"Great. That's sorted then." She looked back to Skipper who seemed taken aback by her sudden cheerfulness. She wouldn't corner him into admitting his trick… but she had an idea to persuade him to confess voluntarily. "Do you mind if I borrow Kowalski? I wanted him to draw up a plan of my habitat. I've got this urge to redecorate." She couldn't keep the bubbly tone from her voice as her mind filled with the possibilities of turning the tables on Skipper. He still seemed stunned.

"Well…"

"Thanks Skipper! Kowalski," she hurried over to the taller penguin. "Come with me." He looked startled by her sudden attention and gave the others a confused shrug as the otter pulled him out of the HQ.

It wasn't until they were in her habitat that she turned and gushed,

"I've had the best idea!"

"Really?" He sounded sceptical.

"Yeah. If Skipper can play tricks then so can I."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" She waved his concerns aside.

"I'm going to pretend to be besotted by you!"

"By me?"

"Yes! Then Skipper will get jealous and tell me how he really feels." She clasped her paws together in happiness.

"Or beat me to a pulp."

"He won't do that. You won't be doing anything different. Just act oblivious to my puppy dog eyes." She fluttered her lashes at him and giggled.

"I know this is a waste of breath but… can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"No. My feelings aren't the problem here. We need to get Skipper to admit _his_ feelings. Willingly."

"We?"

"Hey, you helped him before. Why not now?"

"Marlene… this is going to put me in a very awkward position…"

"Please?" She smiled deviously. "I'll give you my secret stash of candy."

"Candy?" He visibly straightened. "With chocolate buttons?"

"Lots of buttons. And lollies and fruity, juicy…"

"Alright, alright," he agreed.

"Great! Only, don't tell the others."

"What? Why not?"

"I love them to pieces but Private can't keep a secret."

"What about Rico?"

"He was the one who told me _Skipper's_ secret," she pointed out. Kowalski couldn't argue with this but his shoulders sagged.

"I'm going to regret this."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the penguins were in their habitat as usual. Or perhaps not quite as usual. Ordinarily Skipper would have been drilling them up top but today he seemed reluctant to stay in full view on their base. Instead he'd given them free time and devoted himself to performing his own rigorous exercise routine.

"Hey guys." Marlene's voice broke his concentration and his press up became a splat down.

"Marlene!" He hopped up quickly hoping she hadn't noticed his momentary slip up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl come see her favourite penguin once in a while?" Just as a grin was about to spread across his beak she turned away. "Hey, Kowalski. What are you working on?" _Kowalski?_ Skipper's smile turned into a frown of annoyance. Marlene _never_ came to see Kowalski. He shook his head. Obviously she had something she needed to ask the intellectual. Some technical expertise that was clearly the taller penguin's forte. Her girly giggle snapped his attention back up.

"Oh Kowalski! That's so funny!" With mounting anger Skipper watched her playfully push Kowalski. Then his gaze locked on his subordinate. Skipper relaxed slightly when he saw the look of mingled terror and surprise registered there. Clearly whatever Marlene was up to, Kowalski wasn't in on it.

"Er…" the intellectual stepped carefully away from the otter. "I'm kinda busy Marlene…"

"What about later?" She followed him closely.

"Later?"

"Yeah. Tonight. What are you doing?" Skipper snapped and interrupted.

"He's unavailable tonight." She turned to him, hands on hips.

"Why?" Skipper opened his beak before he had time to think, then shut it again.

"That's classified," he finally replied. She continued to stare at him but finally shrugged and turned back to Kowalski with a smile.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Kowalski said nothing and thankfully Marlene headed out with a wave over her shoulder. "Bye guys." Rico followed her to the doorway and watched her disappear before turning back to the room.

"Cuckoo," he commented. Kowalski bristled.

"Absolutely," Skipper agreed. "Why's she suddenly all over Kowalski? It makes no sense."

"Hey! Just because a girl likes me doesn't make her insane."

"But this is Marlene we're talking about," Skipper pointed out.

"So?" Kowalski folded his flippers. "Why couldn't Marlene like me?"

"Well… because…" Skipper hesitated and Kowalski suddenly felt sorry for him.

"It's not that I like _her_," he explained. "I just wanted to point out that it's not necessarily 'cuckoo'," he glared at Rico, "for someone to like me."

"You don't like her?" Skipper asked.

"Of course not." Suddenly Skipper crossed his flippers.

"Why not? What's wrong with Marlene?" Kowalski's beak dropped open.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with Marlene. I just… she's not my type." Private had been watching all this with something of a confused look and now he interrupted.

"I thought _you_ liked Marlene, Skipper?"

"Wha… Who told you that Private?"

"No-one. I just thought it was… well, obvious."

"Huh. Not obvious enough for Marlene obviously," Skipper muttered. Kowalski stole his chance.

"Why don't you make it obvious to her Skipper." The leader turned angrily to him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she was all over _you_ when she was here, making it very clear she's not interested in _me_. No wonder my plan didn't work," he added.

"But I'm not interested in her!" Kowalski complained. Skipper sighed.

"It's alright Kowalski. I'm not blaming you. It's not your fault she doesn't like me." Kowalski opened his mouth to speak but Private interrupted again.

"What if…" They all turned to look at him. "What if Kowalski tells her he doesn't like her? Won't she be upset?"

"I suppose so," Kowalski hedged.

"Then couldn't Skipper be a shoulder to cry on?" They stared at him again.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Skipper demanded.

"The tele," Private answered honestly.

"El excellante. That's sounds like a plan," Skipper straightened up.

"I'm not so sure," Kowalski began but Skipper was no longer listening.

"Kowalski, tonight you're going over to tell Marlene in no uncertain terms you don't like her. I don't care how you do it… tell her you're in love with someone else… anyone else… but make her believe it. Then when she's distressed I'll go over to cheer her up." Kowalski looked at Skipper and knew he couldn't argue. He shrugged. It might work out anyway.

"Aye aye, Skipper."


	6. Chapter 6

"So?" Marlene hurried across to Kowalski eagerly. "What's he say? Did he buy it?"

"Yes," Kowalski sighed. "He bought it. Actually he's told me to tell you, in no uncertain terms, that I am **not** in love with you." She waved that aside.

"So is he going to come over? Do you think he'll tell me tonight?" Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"When I go back he's expecting you to be devastated. Then he'll come over to offer a shoulder to cry on." She turned on him.

"A shoulder to cry on? What does he think I am? A two year old pup?"

"No but…"

"Cause let me tell you, girls don't just collapse when we don't get what we want."

"I didn't…"

"We have ways," she grinned. "Of getting what we want." He stared at her.

"But _I'm_ **not** what you want."

"No," she patted him on the shoulder. "You're a means to an end."

"A means to an end?" he sounded indignant now.

"And I appreciate it, really I do."

"So you intend to continue this charade?"

"Of course. I want Skipper to tell me how he feels."

"But surely if you pretend to be upset…"

"He'll be a kind and considerate neighbour. But unless _I_ admit to him first, he won't." She folded her arms as if that settled the matter.

"But you can hardly admit you love him when you're apparently distraught over me."

"Exactly." Kowalski frowned in confusion.

"Don't you think," he tried to explain, "that seeing you upset over someone else might prompt him to reassure you someone does love you? Not me perhaps but him?" He watched hopefully as Marlene considered this. But then she shook her head.

"No. That won't work. I need him in a situation where he can't think about it. Where he just has to go for it."

"You have the whole scene laid out in your head don't you?" Kowalski realised.

"Of course! I've only dreamt about it for, oh… months?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I suppose I should go tell Skipper you didn't believe me…"

"Thanks Kowalski. I just know this is going to work." He smiled back at her before heading back over to the penguin enclosure.

Before rejoining the team however he stopped to pull out his notebook. Marlene was right in a way. They needed to be put in a situation where neither could think. Where they would _have_ to confess. He was fed up of these confused plans and resolved to take matters into his own flippers. They were both just too stubborn for their own good.

After several minutes sketching he hit upon an idea. He smiled as he drew out the details. It would work… but he'd need help.

Ducking back into the HQ, he was promptly accosted by Skipper.

"So? Did she buy it?" Kowalski shook his head.

"No, Skipper. She told me to meet her tomorrow at the zoovenir shop, to give one evening with her a chance, and then, if I could still tell her I didn't love her, _then_ she'd leave me alone." Skipper frowned.

"Well you'll just have to go tomorrow and tell her that. Make her believe it."

"Of course Skipper." Kowalski hid a grin as Skipper stormed away. When he was sure their leader was far enough away, he sidled over to Rico.

"Rico," he whispered. The other penguin looked surprised at Kowalski's conspiratorial manner but obligingly got up as Kowalski indicated he should follow him. When they were alone outside Kowlaksi confided his new plan to the other penguin. After a few minutes whispering, Rico chuckled.

"So? You think they'll buy it?" Rico grinned widely.

"Kaboom!" Kowalski took that as a yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Skipper was not in a good mood. He'd been hoping to spend the previous evening comforting Marlene. Instead he'd had to put up with Private watching some stupid sitcom, Kowalski fiddling about with some experiment, and perhaps most disturbing of all, Rico swallowing an odd assortment of items. Plus he'd noticed them all surreptitiously looking at him.

It was bad enough suffering the pangs of unrequited love without knowing you were the object of pity for the men under your command.

And every time he saw Marlene today she was staring at Kowalski. It was all he could do not to order the intellectual out of sight but he was determined that he was not going to let his personal life interrupt their normal routine. But it had been a very long day. He sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't be long now until Kowalski came back to report Marlene was disabused and then Skipper could go over and comfort her…

The sound of the fishbowl entrance crashing open broke his happy daydream and he was instantly alert.

"Kowalski?" The taller penguin was out of breath and wide eyed.

"Skipper! You have to come quickly. It's Marlene… she's trapped… I couldn't…" he stopped as Skipper barrelled past him and disappeared out of the HQ. Private hurried to follow but Kowalski put a restraining flipper on him.

"K'walski?" Private couldn't help but notice that the other bird seemed much calmer all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Private. This is something Skipper has to do alone." And he quickly began to explain what Rico was up to.

***

Marlene was scared. The note had said to go to the zoovenir shop if she didn't want Skipper hurt so of course she'd gone there as fast as she could. She was beginning to think that perhaps she should have got back up first.

No-one had been there when she arrived, though all the lights were on. She'd gone inside and called out but no-one had answered her. Then with a sound like gunfire the lights had exploded leaving her in total darkness. She'd barely had time to call out when she'd felt herself attacked. She was ashamed to admit she'd been too frightened to react properly and they'd had her tied up before she'd thought to try and fight. Now she'd been left in the darkness, unable to move, but acutely aware of a ticking sound coming from somewhere behind her. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Marlene?" She choked back a sob as she recognized Skipper's voice. "Marlene?"

"I'm here!" She shifted against her chains and heard him land softly near by.

"What happened?" She felt him pull at the restraints but they only bit in tighter.

"I don't know. They jumped me. But Skipper, you have to get out! There's a bomb…"

"No! I won't leave without you." He hit the chains with something and they rattled, but didn't break.

"Skipper…" she hesitated, unsure what to say. She heard him pad towards the ticking sound and then heard him give a low whistle.

"Hoover dam! Whoever did this knew what they were doing. If I try to unwire it, it'll blow." Marlene felt another tear slide down her fur. She was terrified… but not for herself.

"Skipper, please, you have to go. We don't know how long until…" she choked.

"No!" She felt him grip her firmly. "I can't leave you." He pulled at her bonds again until she whimpered.

"Skipper, please. I can't bear the thought of…" she couldn't finish the thought.

"I know you love Kowalski, Marlene…"

"No!" she interrupted him, suddenly desperate for him to know the truth before she died. "I only said that to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous…?"

"I wanted to hear you say…"

"I love you." She looked up at him, seeing his eyes catch the light from the pale moonlight. She opened her mouth to reply but the sound of ticking sudden stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

"Strawberry jam?" Private said bemused.

"Several tubes of strawberry jam, yes," Kowalski agreed as they walked along.

"Why strawberry jam?"

"Because it's red like dynamite," Kowalski explained.

"Kaboom!" Rico's voice joined them out of the darkness. Private gave out a cry of fright before recognizing him.

"Rico?" The other penguin wandered out from his hiding place to join them.

"Everything go alright?" Kowalski asked. Rico nodded enthusiastically then held up his flippers. Kowalski raised an eyebrow as Rico gestured once then lowered a flipper, then both, then…

KAABBOOOMMM!

The sound echoed out of the zoovenir shop but was spoiled somewhat by a dull splatting sound.

"Urrghh!"

"What the…?" The two voices coming from the shop sounded highly surprised and somewhat annoyed. As the three penguins listened there was a pause before a female voice said somewhat hesitantly.

"It tastes like strawberry jam."

"Jam." Skipper's voice was flat. The team poked their heads round the doorway and Private stifled a laugh. Skipper and Marlene were sat together covered from head to toe in a red, sticky substance. Skipper glared over at them.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you three would it?"

"Us three?" Kowalski thought about this. "No, we three didn't do anything." Rico chose that moment to regurgitate a key which he threw to Skipper. The leader instinctively caught it but frowned at it a long moment before turning to Marlene's chains. It fit the padlock perfectly. He turned back to the doorway but they'd wisely retreated.

"Those guys are going to pay for this," he muttered.

"Skipper?" He turned back to look at Marlene. She was nervously rubbing her arms where the chains had pulled. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Did you?" he quickly evaded her question. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Rico and Kowalski told me you liked me," she blushed and looked back at her feet. "So I tried to get you to admit it by pretending to like Kowalski." He opened his beak to reply but couldn't immediately think what to say. "_Do_ you like me?" she asked quietly. He stared at her.

"No." Her eyes flashed up to his and he saw the hurt surprise in them. "I love you Marlene." Her mouth dropped open. He smiled and leaned closer. She seemed frozen with shock as he put a flipper round her.

"You smell of strawberries," he told her. She smiled and gently kissed him.

"Well, you taste of strawberries."

"It's going to be a devil to get out of my feathers," he chuckled. She raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Hhhmmm. Maybe I can help with that." He shivered.


End file.
